


Fingers

by yureka



Category: HALO (Korea Band), Orbit Union, Produce 101 (Japan TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yureka/pseuds/yureka
Summary: The "spark" that youngdong feels after younghoon accidentally put his fingers inside yoondong's mouth,
Relationships: Jung Younghoon | Ooon/Kim Yoondong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> PWP. Smut. Mature Content. Enjoy!

It was his fault. At first younghoon was just teasing the younger, pretended to feed yoondong foods but he ended up pull his finger to yoondong's mouth, as in, yoondong sucked his finger.

He's shocked, and turned on. So after the shooting was over, younghoon grabbed yoondong to the toilet and pushed him hard to the wall. They started peeling up their clothes then younghoon grabs yoon's hips almost immediately. The feel of younghoon's torso against yoondong made him put his hands over younghoon's shoulder, and they kissed.

There's something about yoondong's lips that made younghoon go crazy over, his soft, tender, plump lips unlike his, slightly chapped in the middle but it's look like their lips were made for each other. Also yoondong's lips was supple and merciful. Younghoon could give everything that he has just to taste that lips over and over again. The way that lips was perfectly caving his finger, giving him a lil squeeze and warmth, that's the reason why he keeps teasing the younger to “eat” his finger.

He whined, younghoon's hand was trailing all over yoondong's body until the older's hands grabbed yoondong's thighs, reaching down, bending at the knees and hoist him up into younghoon's arms. Younghoon couldn't stop his groan when yoondong yanked his and roughly bucked his against younghoon's crotch.

“Mmmhh” yoondong moaned.

Younghoon felt so aroused, hurriedly stripped his shirt, unbuckling both of their jeans, leaving only their length freed in the air, made both of them shivered.

“We have to do this quickly” yoondong said while panted. As he said that, younghoon switched their body, the older sat on the closet. Asked yoondong to bend over, taking care of his hardened member. Yoondong brought the hardened member on his warm mouth, licking, sucking, head bobbing up and down, making it looks like the most delicious lollipop that he had ever tasted.

Younghoon mewled so hard, his fingers tangled into the younger's hair, made it in a mess. Then, he has the urge to put his fingers in front of yoondong's mouth. Again.

“Suck it” he commanded. Yoondong was done playing with his member, then he opened his mouth, ready to greet younghoon's delicate fingers.

As yoondong licked and sucked the older's 1, 2, and 3 fingers, younghoon couldnt help but groan, seeing the beautiful yet dirty sight in front of him made his member twitched harder than before. He keeps in-and-out his fingers with yoondong made such an erotic face while the younger sucked younghoon's fingers. Until he couldn't hold his needs anymore, younghoon pulled his fingers from yoon's mouth, then pulled yoondong into his lap, their crotch crashed. He took his jeans, searching for the last condom that he had, opening it then then rolling the sheath over his twitching shaft.

Younghoon was about to prepared yoondong's entrance until yoon stopped him, said “I have prepared myself back in our dorm so please hurry...”  
Younghoon startled, “So, you planned this”  
“Yeshh. We haven't do this for a month and I already miss you”

Then younghoon wasted no time, bracing yoon's thighs against his and entering his hardened-rock length to yoondong's entrance. He pushed in at one time because yoondong is already prepared, but still, it feels so tight until younghoon couldn't even think straight. They didn't move in a while, yoondong needed to adapt his big thing inside his, until younghoon started to move.

Both younghoon and yoondong moved their hips like crazy. Their hips drive forward and it fits so perfect. When yoondong pulled away, jack hammering back, both of them cried out loud. Younghoon bounced against yoon's body weightlessly. Heavy breathes, loud whimpered echoing all over the place.  
“Hyung....” Yoondong moaned, keep repeating the older's name like it's a spell. Younghoon looked at yoon with his heavy lidded eyes, wiped yoon's sweat on the forehead and kissed it. Younghoon felt like he's in heaven while his length wrapped tightly inside yoondong.

“Come on we have to quick” yoondong asked and his wish granted when younghoon stood up, carried him and pinned him on the wall, keep pushed and pulled out his length even crazier than before until yoondong thought he might lose his breathe. They kept doing it for 15 minutes until they came close. Younghoon came inside yoondong and the younger came into his and younghoon's stomach and chest

They panted so hard, “Let's clean up” as yoondong asked to put him down, they cleaned their mess with tissues, wear their jeans and clothes properly.

“That was amazing” younghoon broke the silence.

“Yeah it was amazing”

“You know you didn't have to tease me sucking my fingers when you want to fulfill your needs” Younghoon said while helped yoon styled his hair again.

“That was... I couldn't help it sorry. Cmon we should get quick they are waiting for us”

When yoondong was about to open the door, younghoon pulled him, his hands on yoon's waist, from behind he whispered “we'll do this again after we reached our dorm” then licked yoon's earlobe, gave yoondong a sloppy kiss on his lips from behind.

“I am so ready and I can't wait to do it. Be prepare I have something for you”

Yoondong winked, left the older behind and younghoon couldn't wait to reach his dorm and played around with his cute-yet-naughty boyfriend again.


End file.
